In The Moonlight
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Drabble! Sirius and Harry decide to have a little midnight picnic in the moonlight. Fluff!


Pairing: Harry x Sirius

Rating: K +

Summary: Drabble! Sirius and Harry decide to have a little midnight picnic in the moonlight. Fluff!

Disclaimer: I do not own

Warnings: Uhh…is this pedo if I make him 18? Oh well it has slash too XD

**In The Moonlight**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

"You really don't like the night do you, Harry?" Sirius asked as Harry again woke up from another nightmare, screaming loudly. Harry shuddered slightly and replied, "I like nighttime its just sleeping I hate, the nightmares always come at that time." The 18-year-old frowned as he gazed out the window. It was a New Moon tonight so everything looked pitch black outside. It made him feel uneasy, even though Voldermort had been vanquished a year ago.

He still couldn't help but feel paranoid at dark times of the night like this; it was much easier when the moon was out. Sirius placed a consoling arm around Harry's shoulder, and the teen immediately relaxed into his godfather/lover's arm. The warmth that radiated from the man was always a comfort to him. "I miss the moon." Harry said suddenly, feeling compelled to say something to break the silence. "Really, and why is that?" Sirius asked honestly curious.

Harry shrugged as he spoke, "I dunno, I guess cause when the moon is out I feel...safer in a way. Its difficult to explain..." He blushed a little feeling childish, but he couldn't help it...that was how he felt. Sirius smiled fondly and brushed Harry's bangs away, giving him a clear view of the boy's scar. "I understand what you mean." Sirius said as he pressed a kiss to the scar. Once, when Sirius had started doing that, Harry had felt uncomfortable when Sirius would kiss his scar but now it was oddly soothing.

He actually liked it whenever Sirius would kiss and trace each one of his scars, whether it be with his hand...or tongue. It was funny whenever Harry looked back on it, but they had both been so afraid to admit their feelings to one another. But it had been so painfully easy when they finally had and everyone had been so happy for them. Harry couldn't imagine life without Sirius now...it would be like having a New Moon every night. He shuddered slightly and Sirius pulled him closer.

"How about on the next full moon we go out for a midnight picnic? Would you like that?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up at his lover an ecstatic smile spreading across his face as he nodded eagerly. Sirius grinned and chuckled deeply, sending waves of pleasure throughout Harry's body. He loved it when Sirius laughed like that. Sirius pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's mouth then they laid down together.

After talking about random subjects for a little while Harry fell back to sleep and Sirius soon joined him. A few nights later the two made there way up to a hill with a perfect view of the night sky. Sirius carried a picnic basket while Harry carried a huge blanket the two of them could lay on. Once they reached a good spot Harry spread out the blanket and sat down. Sirius plopped down next to him then opened up the basket and took out two bottles of butterbeer.

"Nothin' like a midnight snack." Sirius said with a wink. Harry laughed and pecked Sirius on the cheek. They ate and talked then settled down to watch the moon. The moonlight shone down on them in all its glory and Harry sighed happily. "Its beautiful..." He said softly.

Sirius smiled and nodded in agreement. It was summer so it was still relatively warm at night so Sirius hadn't bothered to put on a shirt, not that Harry was complaining. He cuddled close to his lover's chest, absentmindedly making little patterns with his finger on the soft tanned skin. "I hope Remus is okay..." Harry said softly as he kissed Sirius' bare shoulder. Sirius hummed as he replied, "As long as he's taking his potion he should be fine. Besides Remus is a strong guy, he'll be okay."

He smiled reassuringly down at Harry who smiled back then they went back to staring at the moon. A little while later and Harry had fallen asleep. Sirius was propped up on his elbows watching his younger lover sleep. It was one of his favorite things to do. To see the way Harry's eyes delicately stayed closed those eyelashes hiding his gorgeous emerald eyes.

The way his hair would always get all messier in a sexy and adorable way. How his chest rose and fell with each precious breath he took. The thing that got Sirius the most was Harry's innocent look. He looked like an angel while he was asleep, not that he still didn't look like an angel when he was awake, but more like a beautiful child while asleep. Sirius always wanted to just kiss him slowly awake and usually he did, but at times like these he was content to just watch the teen sleep peacefully in his arms.

Finally at around 1 A.M. Sirius woke up Harry so they could return to the house. He would much rather just let him sleep, but Sirius couldn't resist on seeing Harry in a half sleepy state in the moonlight like this. When Harry woke up he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses then sat up, stretching and yawning. Sirius smiled at him and moved to kneel in front of the teen. His long raven hair was ruffled slightly as a soft breeze blew by and Sirius gazed down into Harry's drowsy green eyes.

'God he's beautiful...' Sirius thought, as his breath caught in his throat. Harry smiled sweetly up at the man then they both leaned closer together. And under the moonlight they shared a loving and passionate kiss. Once they parted Sirius stood up, helping Harry up as well then gathered all of their items and walked back home. Both of them silently agreeing to do this sort of thing more often.

Fin

Wow, i'm surprised that this came out so well O.O i hadn't planned this out at all it just sorta stemmed from this one pic im lookin at I love the Japanese artist becuz their art is so stunning and beautiful! They have the best slash & non-slash pictures in the world! Anyway i hope you guys who love this pairing or at least can tolerate it liked this XD


End file.
